Happy Mother's Day
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: ONE-SHOT This takes place 30 years in the future. It is based off a story I heard from a friend of mine. WARNING: Death and sadness involved. Vanessa is the widow of Mike "The Miz" Mizanin with 4 children, 3 of whom are grown with their own families. They come together for Mother's Day and Vanessa receives a surprise no one expected.


Happy Mother's Day

Mike and Vanessa Mizanin had been married for nearly 30 years before Mike died from pancreatic cancer at the age of 52. They had been blessed with 4 children durring their marriage, Michael Jr., Renee, Krystal and Brandon. Michael Jr., now 32 years old was married to Taylor Orton, daughter of Randy and Krista Orton and they have two children, Michael III and Trevor and a daughter on the way. Renee, now 30 years old is married to Cameron Michaels, son of Shawn Michaels and they have two children, Ericka and Hannah. Krystal, now 28 years old, engaged to Jacob Cena, son of John and Tara Cena and they have a daughter, Aimee. Brandon, now 15 years old is a sophmore in high school.

A few months after Mike's passing and funeral, Vanessa was at home with Michael and Renee and their kids. Brandon was in school and the others were working. Renee and Michael were both concerned about their mom and wanted her to come live closer to them. Vanessa was determined to remain in the house that she and Mike worked so hard to have.

"Mom, we're all worried about you." Michael stated.

"I'll be fine, Michael. I know that you mean well, but this is my home and Brandon is still in school." Vanessa responded.

"Mom, its been a few months and you are still wearing black. I know you miss dad, but you have to be able to move on too." Renee stated.

"Move on to what? I'm working and taking care of your little brother. What more do you want me to do?" Vanessa asked.

"Go on vacation. Do something fun for yourself. Dad would want you to be happy and go on." Renee answered.

"I don't have time for a vacation." Vanessa responded.

Michael and Renee gave up on trying to get her to do something fun for herself for now. Vanessa spent the rest of the day playing with her grandkids and made dinner before they all had to head home. Michael walked into his house with his kids just as Taylor walked in from the garage. She had just gotten home from her job at the hospital.

"Mommy!" the kids called out as they ran to her.

"Did you have fun at grandma's house?" Taylor asked them.

"Yeah. Aunt Renee was there with Ericka and Hannah." Michael III answered.

"That's good. Why don't you and Trevor head on into your room and get ready for bed. Daddy and I will be in to tuck you in soon." Taylor responded.

"Okay." they both answered and headed into their room.

"Hi honey. How is your mom?" Taylor asked as she took off her jacket and placed a hand on her growing stomach.

"She claims she is fine. But she is still wearing black and she wont take time for herself." Michael answered as he placed a hand on their daughter and was kicked right away.

"Well, if she says she is fine, then let her be. She needs to heal on her own. Plus she has Brandon at home with her." Taylor responded.

"I guess. I just worry about her." Michael stated.

"We all worry about her. She will come around eventually." Taylor responded with a smile. "Why don't you go tuck the boys in and I am going to get ready for bed."

"Sounds like a plan. I will be in shortly." Michael stated.

Meanwhile, Renee had gotten home and gotten her girls to bed before Cameron came home from work. Renee was sitting at the counter going over the calendar when Cameron walked in. He knew to be quiet as the girls would be in bed sleeping. He closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi honey." Renee stated without turning around.

"Hi. How was your day?" Cameron asked.

"It was alright. I took the girls to see my mom." Renee answered.

"Good. How is she doing?" Cameron asked as he fixed himself something to eat.

"She says she's fine. I guess she has her own way of dealing with Daddy's death. I still can't believe he's gone." Renee answered.

"I know Babe. It was a shock to us all." Cameron responded as he wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"You know, I just realized that it will be Mother's Day next Sunday. And I think that we all should do something for her." Renee stated.

"I agree. What do you have in mind?" Cameron asked.

"I was thinking that if all of us kids can get together with our families and arrive at her house and make her dinner and just spend time with her, it would do her some good." Renee answered.

"I think thats a great idea. How about we include my parents, Taylor's parents and Jacob's parents since they were all good friends?" Cameron suggested.

"I love it. I will email my brothers and sister with the details. Then I will email all the parents except my mom of course." Renee responded. " I love you, Cameron."

"I love you too." Cameron stated.

Renee headed into their office and sent the two emails. Michael, Krystal and Brandon were all still awake when they got the email from Renee. Michael and Taylor were definitely for it and so was Brandon. Krystal read the email a few times before looking over at her fiance, Jacob.

"What's up Baby?" Jacob asked.

"I just got an email from my sister. She wants all us kids and our families to come together on Sunday at mom's house for Mother's day. She is also emailing your parent's, Cameron's parents and Taylor's parents to join in. What do you think?" Krystal answered.

"I think its a wonderful idea and we will be there. Aimee will get to meet her aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. It will be good for everyone to be together." Jacob responded.

"Ok. I will let her know that we will be there." Krystal stated as she responded to her sister's email.

Over the next few days all the plans for Mother's Day were falling into place nicely. Brandon was given the task of taking Vanessa out of the house for the morning and treating her to breakfast and coffee at her favorite places. Renee sent him the money to do so since he didn't have a job yet. Brandon hoped that his mom would go for it and not try and stay home. Saturday night came quickly and Brandon walkd into the living room where his mom was reading.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Brandon asked.

"Sure. You know I always have time to talk to my children. What's on your mind?" Vanessa answered as she put her book down.

"I wanted to get you a nice Mother's Day gift, but since I don't have a job and only do a few odd jobs here and there, I really can't afford to get you anything nice." Brandon stated.

"Honey, you don't have to get me anything. Just having you here is a gift enough." Vanessa responded.

"Well, I've saved up enough money to take you to breakfast and to get coffee at your favorite coffee shop like dad used to do for you. I really want to do this for you, mom." Brandon stated.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to spend your money on me." Vanessa responded.

"But I want to. It's tradition and I don't want to break the tradition." Brandon stated with tears in his eyes.

"Alright. You may take me to breakfast and to the coffee shop in the morning." Vanessa responded as she fought back tears.

Brandon hugged his mom and headed up to his room to tell Renee that the plan is in action. The next morning, Brandon text his oldest sister to let them know that they were out of the house. Renee, Cameron and their kids, Michael, Taylor and their kids and Krystal, Jacob and their daughter arrived at the house just after Brandon text Renee. They headed into the house and while the kids were playing, the adults got to work to make this the best Mother's Day Vanessa ever had.

The house was cleaned, the food was cooking, and the kids were playing. Randy, Krista, John, Tara, Shawn and Rebecca all arrived at the house about a half hour before Brandon and Vanessa came back home. Vanessa was lost in the conversation with Brandon that she didn't even notice all the cars parked in front of their house. Brandon knew that everyone was there and that his mom would be truly surprised when she walked in. Everyone was standing in the livingroom when Vanessa and Brandon walked through the front door.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" everyone called out.

"Oh my goodness. What is everyone doing here?" Vanessa asked in shock.

"We wanted to surprise you for Mother's Day, Mom." Michael answered.

"Well, I am definitely surprised." Vanessa responded as she looked around the room and saw her friends and her family. "Thank you everyone."

"You're welcome Mom." Krystal stated from the other side of the room.

"Krystal, I am so happy you are here. I've missed you so much." Vanessa responded as she hugged her youngest daughter. "Where is Jake and the baby?"

"We're right here." Jacob stated as he walked over with Aimee.

"She is so precious. I am so sorry I wasn't there when she was born." Vanessa responded as she held Aimee for the first time.

"Don't worry about it mom. We're all here together now." Krystal stated.

As the day went on, everyone was helping with the food and the kids. They were all just about to sit down to dinner when the doorbell rang. Michael got up and answered the door. It was a delivery man with a vase full of Vanessa's favorite flowers. He figured that one of his sister's had the flowers sent to their mom with all their names on it, but there wasn't a card. Michael walked into the dinning room with the flowers and set them on the buffett behind everyone.

"Who are they from?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know. There wasn't a card." Michael answered.

"That's odd. I wonder who sent them." Vanessa stated as she looked around the room to see if anyone knew, but everyone shook their heads no.

Everyone ate dinner and just as Renee and Taylor were about to serve desert, the doorbell rang again. Michael answered the door and it was the same delivery driver who delivered the flowers. He told Michael that when he got back to the shop, he noticed that the card for the flowers had fallen off in his van and he knew that it needed to be delivered as soon as possible so he was on his way home and he wanted to deliver the card. Michael thanked him and took the card into his mom.

"Who was at the door now?" Vanessa asked.

"The florist delivery man. He saw that the card that goes with the flowers and wanted to deliver the card on his way home from work." Michael stated as he handed the card to him mom.

Vanessa opened the card and read it. Tears formed in her eyes as she read the card over and over again. She excused herself from the table and headed up to her bedroom. Everyone was left sitting at the table confused. Renee picked up the card from the table and read it out loud.

"My Dearest Vanessa,

You have made me the happiest man in the world by being my wife, my best friend and the mother to our beautiful children. At the time I am writing this, I know my time left on earth is very limited. I wanted to make sure that you are not forgotten, even though I know the kids and grandkids will not let you be forgotten. Every Mother's Day, Anniversary and Valentines Day you will receive a floral delivery of your favorite flowers. They all have been pre-paid and they just have to be delivered. I love you with all my heart.

Eternally Yours Forever,

Mike"

There was not a dry eye at the table. Their father had arranged with the florist to have Vanessa favorite flowers delivered to her for all occassions that had a special meaning to them. Renee, Michael, Krystal and Brandon headed upstairs and walked into their mother's room where she sat crying.

"Mom, please don't be sad." Renee stated.

"I am not sad, Honey. I am happy. Even when your father knew that his time was limited with us, he thought of me first. That is why I am crying." Vanessa responded.

Later that night as everyone was getting ready to leave, Vanessa stood in the center of the living room and cleared her throat. Everyone turned around to hear what Vanessa had to say.

"I wanted to thank you all for being here and making this the best Mother's Day I've ever had. To my daughters and daughter-in-laws, Happy Mother's Day to you. Happy Mother's Day to Krista, Tara and Rebecca as well. To my son's and son-in-laws, Thank you for being the husbands and sons we all need and want." Vanessa stated.

Everyone hugged Vanessa one by one before leaving the house. When it was just her and Brandon alone, Brandon turned to his mom and smiled. Vanessa smiled back at her youngest son.

"Mom?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, son?" Vanessa answered.

"Happy Mother's Day! I love you!" Brandon stated before hugging her and heading up to his room.

The End

A/N: I just wanted to wish all the Mother's out there a Happy Mother's Day! Hope your day is as special as you are!

~Krista Hardy-Cena


End file.
